The story of the Trubamakers Transformers
by Inside-a-box
Summary: Not your average transported into another world story. Warnings: Slight Mary-sue-ness, teenagers being teenagers and a pair of hyper Authoress'


TM – Transformers

The story of the Trubamakers-

_TRANSFORMERS_

**(A/N: **

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything from 'Transformers'.**

**It is rated 'T' because of our bad language ...which means no Kiddies! (we're teenagers what do you expect?) )**

Chapter 1- The beginning

I walked into class and waited to be scolded by the teacher. I flinched and walked over to my desk and sat, waiting for the over heard speech of why I shouldn't be late… I waited, not daring to look up.

Feather put her head on my desk and looked at me dully with her bright green eyes, "The teacher isn't here Fang."

I wondered why I wasn't given a lecture yet, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied. I looked at the desk of hell where Satan did his biddings.

"I overheard someone say we were getting a new teacher," Flame plopped into the seat on my right, not caring that she was late.

"It seems that way aye Feather," It was too late; she already had her earphones in. I got out one of my pencils and started to tap it on the desk.

"Hello Everyone!" The new teacher walked in, "Sorry I'm late, it's a bit of a habit. Ah, yes I will start with the roll call."

He had brown hair and soft blue eyes and they were fixed on me. I realized I was tapping and stopped. He went to the teacher's desk and dumped his 'stuff' unceremoniously.

I resumed tapping as he searched for the roll. "What do you say Fang, we get rid of him?" Feather asked.

"He seems stupid enough." I answered "Got a prank in mind?"

"Well," She started "He seems incredibly docile, slack and zoned-out." She stopped in thought, "And there is a perfect one for his type. Simple yet effective." She finished evilly.

He started to call the roll, unbeknownst what was heading his way. "Violet? Violet Rose? Wait a sec." He shuffled through the pages, "Flame?"

"I'm here sir." she lifted her hand drowsily.

"Nice to meet you," he said and resumed calling names "Natasha? McKenzie, Natasha McKenzie?" he stopped and whispered, "Could it be?"

"Fang sir, it's Fang" I said loudly "I'm present."

"See me after class," he replied bluntly and continued marking the roll.

I stared at him blankly and Feather stared at me, "You were tapping, remember?" she whispered.

"Oh, yeah… What a basta--"

"Kimi Hita--" He started

"My name is Feather, use it." Feather interrupted, without looking away.

He scratched his head, "I'll make a note to remember it." He finished marking the roll and started the lesson.

**...TRUBAMAKERS...**

"Well that was hell." Flame stated openly, "It's a shame you have to go back there."

I turned around flustered, "What'd you just say?"

"Oh that's right, don't you have to go meet that new teacher?" Asked Feather.

I turned around and bolted for the history classroom. I stepped into the room to find 'him' sitting at the desk tapping a pen on the desk impatiently. He stood up and asked me to take a seat. I followed his request and plopped down on the chair nearest to the door.

"So..." He started, "How is your mother coping?"

I gaped at him, "How do you know my mum?" I felt uncomfortable.

"We are...were good friends." He said, suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry, you can go now."

I left quickly but felt guilty. I turned around and saw him at his desk with his head in his hands. I knocked on the door and he looked up, then looked down again, "I said you could leave." he said coldly.

I took a step back, shocked, but went back to sit at a chair nearer to the desk. I started to fidget.

"Why did you come back?" He asked not meeting my eyes.

I stood up and said defiantly, "You were good friends with my mum, yeah? Well...she is feeling great."

He seemed surprised by my sudden mood change, "I see you have a limp, what happened?"

I thought if I should tell him, "Well just before dad disappeared we were in a car crash," Memories of the winter night came back. "My leg was smashed into the car door and it jerked out of position," He look horrified. "It's alright, mum got me to a hospital." I tapped my leg, "I have a metal pin now, that was ages ago though," He looked devastated.

"Well, I should go back to Feather and Flame now. See you later sir!" I walked out of the classroom, knowing he was looking at my left leg. As soon as I got into the corridor the bell rang, "Shit!"

I jogged to my next class, shifting my weight to my right leg with every second step. When I did arrive the class was already in, I hurried to the back where the BIT teacher wouldn't catch me.

Feather and Flame didn't look up when I sat down; instead they stared at their screens blankly. I turned on mine and saw virus alerts pop up. The others closest to us started to giggle, saying we had the dud computers.

I bent down and started to fiddle with some of the cables. Feather started to download the latest virus removers and set up an online game for Flame.

There was a spark in one of the cables and the hairs on my arms rose and shivers were sent down my spine, there was a loud bleep from my computer and Feather started to remove the viruses.

Others just watched in amazement then the teacher walked over and saw us, I froze and changed my movements to tying a shoelace. Feather used a keyboard shortcut to open word and started to carry on with the lessons work. Flame minimized the game and started to sleep on the keyboard.

I sat up and saw my work typing itself then I looked at Feather and she was typing vigorously, appeared on Flame's computer screen as well.

"Feather, if you make any mistakes, I will kill you." I threatened, her eyes flashed and she continued typing. I went back under the computer and started to mingle wires.

Feather stopped typing and started to click, editing her, o_ur_, work. I let her be. I focused on the wires and tried to remember which wires connected to each other, blue and black, red and black, I shrugged and went back up top to see the work completed and in our own style.

Mine of course was written in a variety of blues and greys, with my own slang. I gave Feather a look of appreciation and she kitty grinned back. I saw the document save and close.

Feather gave me thumbs up and I went under the desk for the third time and joined the red cable and blue cable together I heard buzzing and sat back up. Feather tried the internet, I glanced at Flame's screen and it was blurring and going static,

She whacked the mother board and the screen flicked to the back up batteries I made, "...Uh oh..." I watched as, one-by-one, everyone's computer lost power, next person oblivious as the previous.

Feather quickly held down the power button and put on an expression as though she was as bewildered as the others. Flame resumed her sleepy state and put her head on the desk and not before long a slow drizzle of drool came out of her mouth. The teacher glared at me.

"Hey miss, isn't that the power switch behind you?" Flame asked drowsily.

Suspicion arose amongst the class.

I hugged Flame and the bell rung as I let go. Feather gestured for me to fix the power outage that I had caused. I waited until most of the class had emptied and then when the teacher was near the main power switch I disconnected the two wires and rejoined them with the proper connection. Each computer screen flashed blue and then restarted.

We walked to the door giving the dumbfounded teacher an innocent look. As soon as we were safely in the corridor we sighed with relief, Flame of course stated how boring the class was.

I saw the new history teacher walk in a straight line towards me. Feather and Flame dropped behind me and waited by the wall. He pulled me aside, and whispered, "I'm sorry." He ran off covering his mouth.

I walked on stupified, Feather caught up with me."I don't know what he was looking at, but it seems like he just got a nosebleed." she said truthfully.

Two shadows darted down the hallway and ran straight past us, they skidded to a halt and jogged backwards.

"Heya Sis!" Said one.

"How's our cute 14 year old baby sis going?" Said the other.

"Hey look it's her little friend-"

"-Kimi Hitachi? Yes? Or, also known as, Feather, how about we play a game?"

"Yes. A little game. If you guess who we are correct th--"

Feather didn't even look up. "Scott," she pointed to the first. "And Jack." she pointed to the other 17-year-old.

"Ohmigawdshegotitrightlolololololol!" They said in sync.

"So guys what're we gonna get?" Feather asked dully.

"Hmm, let's see...well we'll buy you lunch, McDonald's suit your tastes?" asked Jack.

"Cause that's what you're gonna get!" Scott added with a cheeky smirk.

They walked in front of us, trying to lead the group, so we followed them. We stopped at the school gate and waited ten minutes. They arrived back with a cheeseburger, medium fries and a small coke for each of us.

Feather watched their backs, I unwrapped my burger and got ready to take a bite but Feather stopped me and took it out of my hands. She lifted the top bun and took out a plastic bug.

My brothers swore loudly in the background and yelled, "SHE GOT IT!!" She handed it back to me and I lifted up the contents just to make sure there was no other surprises planted in there by the twins.

After we finished, we made our way behind the old classrooms to find the trash can, stopping only for Flame who dropped her lollipop. I kept on walking forward but Feather hesitated and waited for Flame, I turned around and saw them peering into our History classroom.

I sat in between them joining their little spy session. I saw two figures, but I couldn't make out who they were. Then there was the voice.

"They will find out soon enough…"

The rest of the day flew by; I could only vaguely remember getting on the bus trip home with the twins. I couldn't help but feel as though the voice was directed at us.

I texted Feather to go on MSN. She replied with "**:3 okay, talk to you later X3**" I logged on and started the conversation:

**Fang Fox says: Feather?**

_.:Feather:. says: Yo._

**Fang Fox says: something's bugging me **

_.:Feather:. says: What?_

**Fang Fox says: you heard what the voice said right?**

_.:Feather:. says: Yeah, "They will find out soon" ?_

_It freaked me out, do you think it was us who they _

_meant? _

**Fang Fox says: That's what I get the feeling of, UGH! **

_.:Feather:. says: Are you okay? D:_

**Fang Fox says: I just got a head ache something ain't**

**right, I'm gonna get a drink brb**

_.:Feather:. says: okay :3_

**'Fang Fox' changed his/her setting to busy **

I went into the bathroom and rinsed out a glass, something flickered out of the corner of my eye I turned and looked but it was only my shadow. I filled up the glass and watched my shadow as I drank.

I gulped the last mouthful of water and set the cup down but the shadow stayed with the glass up to its mouth, I stared and then as if in slow motion it dropped the glass and it landed at the thing's, _my_, feet.

I heard the glass shatter on the cool tiles and saw the shadow of the glass shards break but the glass was sitting on the counter where I had placed it.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and I swung around madly to see my reflection in the mirror. It rippled and a red haired, bright green eyed girl appeared where my face should have been.

I touched my face and yelped when a stinging pain cut threw my eyebrow to my cheek bone I pulled my hand away and saw blood on my fingertips I looked in the mirror. There was no blood, only a faded scar where the pain was. I ran back to my room and started to type vigorously.

**Fang Fox says: Feather get here immediately! **

_.:Feather:. says: See you in a minute._

_'.:Feather:.' Has logged off_

I bolted to the door and started pacing. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding rapidly, I heard footsteps outside and opened the door to see Feather rubbing her eye, "What's so urgent?" she asked, she stopped rubbing and opened her eye. I looked close.

"Where did you get that scar from!?" she looked at the scar I developed instantaneously, "It looks like it just healed, it's that pale pink you get when it heals."

She rubbed her eye again and it turned a milky pink, I grabbed her hand and shoved her in front of the mirror and pointed at her eye. She stared at it then rubbed it again, it changed to my eye colour; a grey blue.

She looked around and looked at the towel hanging over the shower; a deep red, without even rubbing it red started to appear in her iris.

"Something isn't right here…" I whispered.

**...TRUBAMAKERS...**

"…I can't believe I hurt her, my only daughter, Fang!"

"_It will hurt her more if she doesn't find out the truth…_"

"…You still have to tell them who they really are"

"_They will find out soon enough…_"

**To be continued...**

**(A/N:**

**Fang/Emy: Well hope you like the first chapter...**

_Feather/Kat: :3 oh I did _

**Fang: But didn't you write it!?**

_Feather: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't O: _

**Fang: ...I wasn't asking you anywho **

_Feather: OwO no?_

**Fang: No.**

_Feather: Well, to whoever she did mean, enjoy listens to music :3_

**Fang: -' yea...anyway **

_Feather: Well, please notify me of any mistakes or errors. See me in the next chapter :3_

**Fang: What 'bout me!?**

_Feather: walks away Heh... _

**Fang: kicked puppy look ..**

_scene-starts to rain_

_Feather: Erm... The next few chapters shall be posted every two weeks _**(hopefully) **_Yes. Hopefully. leaves, note flys out of pocket_

**Fang: Runs after, picks up note Oh noes! D: You left the script for next time...reads Hey, what about Flame?**

_Feather: waves hand she wasn't really the favourite character anyway..._

**Fang: Leaves note on ground, shrugs, and runs after Feather Wait up! ) **


End file.
